


Cheese and orange love story

by AaaaaaaaaaaaOosososososoosososos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheese, Crack, Food, Gen, Love, Oranges, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaaaaaaaaaaaOosososososoosososos/pseuds/AaaaaaaaaaaaOosososososoosososos
Summary: Cheese is lonely ig
Relationships: Cheese/orange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not serious at all lmao

Cheese pov:

I sat in the cupboard, waiting for someone else to be put in here. its been days since I last had communication with anyone. Nobody liked me. I was cheese after all. I got bored of waiting so I went to sleep.

I woke up as I heard the cupboard opening. Finally someone. To keep me company.

It was an orange, A singular orange. I knew already.that we would be best friends.

"hey, I'm cheese, you must be orange." I said   
"Yes I am orange, its nice to meet you cheese" they replied. I smiled with my cheese holes and decided to ask them a few questions.

"so, how are you?" 

"Bad, I was taken off my shelf"

"oh I see"

I felt dumb, of course they weren't okay, its hard to be taken away from the shelf. The shelf is.your only safety.

"so.how old are you?" I asked politely.

"I am one day old". They replied.

" cool, I am 7 days old"

"are you moldy?"

"no"

The question kind of offended me, I wss not moldy, I was very fresh but I can get past that cause I'm cool.

Hours had passed and it was now night time. My first night with company in a while


	2. oof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no

Cheese pov:

The sun shine through the cupboard, it was morning. 

Orange was still asleep. Suddenly, the cupboard door opened.

It wad the guy who bought me. He stared. at us intently and then left. 

He probs hates me idk. Orange woke up.

"hello" they said

"hello again Orange."I replied. 

It was silent. I stared at.Orange because I had nothing better to do.

" why are.you staring at me?" They said, clearly uncomfortable lol.

"g because I'm bored"

"ok.then"

They stared at me too, it was now a starijg competition. I never really noticed oranges orange beauty, they were really citrus. I mean, they are an orange. 

We.had been staring for 4 hours now and orange finally blinked.

"haha I win"

"cheese go die"

"ok"

"wait no I love you cheese"


End file.
